Kantoli
General Information Mahayana|culture = Sumatran (Malay)|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |capital = Indragiri (2406)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy|development = Start: 33}} is a Mahayana Sumatran monarchy located in the Riau area, Malaya region, East Indies subcontinent, of the India continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2, the monarchy borders uncolonized native land southwest and northeast, the waters of the Straits of Malacca (Andaman Sea area, Eastern Indian Ocean region) north and the waters of the Straits of Johor (South China Sea area and region) east. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Mahayana in 683, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Kedah, Langkasuka Decisions Chinese Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Malay countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:East Indies countries Category:Sumatran countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Monarchies